Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display device, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device reduced manufacturing costs, improved efficiency, and increased lifetime.
Discussion of the Related Art
Image displays used for displaying a variety of information on the screen are one of the core technologies of the information and communication era. Such image displays have been developed to be thinner, lighter, and more portable, and furthermore to have high performance. With the development of the information society, various demands for display devices are on the rise. To meet these demands, research on panel displays such as liquid crystal displays (LCD), plasma display panels (PDP), electroluminescent displays (ELD), field emission displays (FED), organic light emitting diodes (OLED), etc is actively under way.
Among these types of panel displays, the OLED devices are a type of devices that emit light as electrons and holes are paired and then extinguished, when a charge is injected into an organic light emitting layer between an anode and a cathode. The OLED devices are advantageous in that they can be formed on a flexible transparent substrate such as plastic, can be driven at relatively low voltage, less power consumption, and excellent color sensitivity, as compared to plasma display panels or inorganic EL displays. Especially, white OLED devices are used for various purposes in lighting, thin light sources, backlights for liquid crystal displays, or full-color displays employing color filters.
In the development of white OLED devices, high efficiency, long lifetime, color purity, color stability against current and voltage variations, ease of manufacture, etc are important, so research and development are being done depending on which of these features should be taken into account. White OLED device structures may be roughly classified into a single-layer emitting structure and a multilayer emitting structure. Of these structures, the multilayer emitting structure having a blue fluorescent emitting layer and a yellow phosphorescent emitting layer stacked in tandem is mainly employed to realize white OLED devices with long lifetime.
Specifically, a stack structure of first and second light emitting parts is used, with the first light emitting part using a blue fluorescent diode as a light emitting layer, and the second light emitting part using a yellow-green phosphorescent diode as a light emitting layer. Such a white OLED device produces white light by mixing blue light emitted from the blue fluorescent diode and yellow-green light emitted from the yellow-green phosphorescent diode. A charge generation layer is between the first light emitting part and the second light emitting part to double the current efficiency generated in the light emitting layers and facilitate charge distribution. The charge generation layer is a layer that generates a charge, i.e., electrons and holes, in it, and comprises an N-type charge generation layer and a P-type charge generation layer.
By the way, the white OLED device comprises numerous functional layers such as a hole injection layer, a hole transport layer, an electron transport layer, and an electron injection layer, in addition to the above-mentioned charge generation layer. Since the functional layers have different material characteristics, a deposition chamber setup is required for each material prior to the process, which results in a process loss. Also, the manufacturing costs are expensive due to the high costs of the materials of the functional layers. Therefore, there is a need to simplify the manufacturing process of organic light emitting display devices and reduce the manufacturing costs.